


Emo Boarding School: Edgyness Unleashed

by GalaxyShire



Category: All Time Low (Band), Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A highschool au cause i hate myself, But i think people will like it, F/F, F/M, I did this with a friend, Just a shit ton of smut, M/M, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i dunno please read it, like a shit ton, like holy shit, teacher and students shit too, this is just sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyShire/pseuds/GalaxyShire
Summary: This place.. Is hell. Firstly, we have the overly gay couple who usually starts making out on top of the lunch tables at lunch.. When it first started happening, honestly nobody cared. But it started getting daily. Pete and Patrick are their names.. I think. Next, we have the ones who are just covered in tattoos. When i don’t think they’re actually legally allowed to be. I aspire to be one of them. Next, we have people like Gerard Way, who beat the literal shit out of people one second, then actually pities them. That guy has issues nonetheless. Then we have aini-socials. Like Tyler Joseph, Mikey Way, and etc. Honestly i bet those guys don’t even sleep since they’re so scared around to be people, especially when we all have to share dorms. But, something happens the night of our annual dance... something bad. Something that'll change us forever





	1. Pre Dances, Shitty Classes

I woke up with a pounding headache. I had my pants on like a shirt and I was on top of a Frat house. My first question would be your first question.  
‘What happened last night?’

To be honest… I remember like the back of my hand. Which looked a little blurry now but that’s just because I have a hangover. 

 

-Earlier-

 

I walked into Mr. Ross’ Classroom for the daily Math lecture. His classroom had a very welcoming feeling. He tried very hard to give it that aura but none of the students really appreciated it. They were too busy hooking up or being terrified to look anyone in the eye.  
I sat in my regular seat, in the middle of the classroom. I put my Bag on around the chair and got out my Math notes while everyone around me chatted.  
“OMG Guys the start of school dance later tonight will be the bomb!” I heard Someone behind me say. I thought these people were supposed to be edgy. What edgy person says ‘OMG’? I thought to myself. I noticed the classroom fill. Everyone, and I mean everyone was talking about this Dance.  
As Mr. Ross Entered the room, no one stopped talking.  
“Class!” Mr. Ross Warned. “Please take your seats and quiet down!” He yelled over the noise. No one listened. I notice Mr. Ross Sigh.  
“The lesson is cancelled today due to the dance Preparations.” Mr. Ross said going back to his desk and holds his head in his hands. I pity him. Dealing with everyone. He doesn’t deserve this.  
Everyone started leaving the classroom and I put away my notes and went up to Mr. Ross.  
“Aren’t you planning on going to that dance tonight, Jordan?” He asked turning his head, which was still in his hands.  
“I’ll probably end up making an appearance since everyone will ask me if i’m planning on going or not,” I said, sighing slightly. I looked around seeing that we were alone and looked back at Mr. Ross.  
“I’ll see you around Mr. Ross,” I said waving and walking off, going to look for some friends who weren’t exactly talking Only about the dance later. I ended Up finding Gerard and Mikey sitting at a table under a tree outside. I sat with them and took out a notebook to do homework.  
I sat there with Gerard and Mikey until we all had to leave to get ready for the wretched dance tonight.


	2. Dance, Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Times, Much Sex

It may of been one of the cheesiest scenes ever. Obviously the dance was set up up the one (and only) preppy person in our school, Hayley Williams. Since… she kinda was the only one who was on student council too.   
My group of friends sucked it up though. We hid in the back, and Gerard happened to be able to sneak a bottle of Vodka. I don’t know how that guy did it. We all decided to ditch the crappy dance floor that only played Katy Perry and Rihanna and hide in a completely other section of the school.   
Since none of the teachers apparently give two shits about locks, we followed Frankie to Mr.Urie’s room. His room however, was locked. But, fortunately he had a key. We put the Vodka in the middle of the room and started debating on how to share it. Josh suggested taking shots from the bottle, while Gerard offered to sneak home and grab more.   
We all agreed on Gerard’s idea, since… he was pretty aggressive about getting more liquor. But we didn’t question it. Pete took the first sip, drinking and gagging on the foreign taste. Patrick suggested we sit in a circle and take turns.   
Since Pete would of actually fought us if we denied Patrick, we all sat in a circle. Taking small sips of Vodka until Gerard returns. But thanks to never having Alcohol once in our lives and our stupid teenage bodies, most of us started feeling a buzz after barely getting a taste. 

Tyler and Patrick were the worst, babbling and drooling. While Pete tried to blame someone on how bad of a lightweight Patrick is. After a while of mindless arguments from Pete, Gerard comes in with 6 bottles of different types of Liquor. I have to give the guy credit. I’ve never seen someone sneak in 6 bottles of alcohol into a school flooded with teachers….and get away with it.   
Then again we have a guy who sells drugs and isn’t even near getting in trouble.(Hell I bet Mr. Hurley bought some from him once) So, us being stupid. We all drank down all the 6 different bottles. We were all wasted.   
Pete and Patrick were basically naked and on top of each other, Gerard was smashing bottles, Frank was obsessing about our teacher, and what shocked me the most was Josh and Tyler started making out in a corner. Vic and Kellin were also making out, nipping at each other. Everyone was lost in eachother, until there was a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit


	3. Frat Houses, and Threesomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but this is sin

I saw Frank Stumble toward the door but Gerard quickly pushed him away and answered the door, himself.   
“Hey guys I just need a few things,” Mr. Urie Said rushing in and searching around on his desk. He struggled to find what he was looking for.   
Frank turned to me and whispered.  
“I took this off his desk...hehe,” Being intoxicated myself I was stupid enough to respond with,  
“You should shove it up his ass heheh,” I burst out in a awkward laugh.   
“I-Is Mr. Fish gonna be okay?” Mr. Urie asked Gerard. Gerard shrugged his shoulders.   
“He’s not my problem,” Gerard responded, taking a swig of some alcohol.   
“Heh I thought if anything that you would all be at the afterparty,” Mr. Urie said bluntly, going back to searching through the desk. He grunted in frustration.   
“A After party? Where?” Gerard questioned Mr. Urie.   
“It’s at some frat house across town. I’d give you all a ride there but there are quite A lot of you and I just cleaned my car so…. Ima pass. But hey, you are welcome to stay in my classroom. Just as long as you leave me some alcohol for monday. I have a feeling I’ll need to spike my coffee that morning. All the student will still be hungover, I’m sure,” Mr. Urie explained. He waved to us all before leaving. I assumed he didn’t find what he wanted.   
“GUYS WE’RE GOING TO THE PARTY!” Gerard Yelled at everyone. They all Immediately stopped “messing around” And looked up at Gerard.   
“Oh by the way, Use condoms.” Mr. Urie Said peeking back in the class.   
“But we’re all dudes…” Pete said awkwardly.   
“Condoms help prevent sexually transmitted diseases. So I recommend them,” Mr. Urie said finally taking him and his big forehead away from us. 

 

-Party- 

 

“There’s more booze in the kitchen!” Said some random College goer, to us. We all split up from the group and went on our own to have a experience. I ended up finding this couple making out near the stairs. They both looked fairly attractive. I bit my lip and I stumbled toward them.   
“Hey guys, I’m Jordan Fish, I’m Bisexual and I’m down to bang at all times,” I slurred. How do I still have friends. I have to appreciate them more. If they put up with drunk Jordan, they can handle anything. I Thought.   
The boy detached his lips from the females and bit his lip looking at me. He looked me up and down, basically undressing me with his eyes. The Female looked at me as well and ran her finger along my chest.   
“How bout we make this a three-way Alex honey?” The Girl said looking at a guy I’m assuming named Alex..?  
“I’m down for that, Nia Dear.” Alex said referring to the female. Alex Was the first one to make a move on me. Honestly he was more attractive than that Nia chick but she had a nice bod. I was so down to bang them both til they couldn’t walk.   
So I’m assuming you figured out I’m a Top.


	4. Aftermaths, and Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay but this chapter is kinda gross, skip if you want.

All three of us were wasted, going at it, I undid her bra as she undid our pants and boxers. The air around us felt eletronic. Nia got down on her hands and knees and started to suck my length, while i cup her breasts, and Alex gropes my butt. From then I don’t remember what happened, it just felt good, and i ended up naked on the floor with my chest and face covered in cum. 

 

Half my friends are left on the floor as well, Pete and Patrick covered in cum, along with Josh and Tyler. You can assume what happened. Pity grew in my stomach as I shakily got up and went to clean up myself. It took a while, since the sink barely worked. And the cum was stuck to me. But eventually I got it off. 

 

Next, I needed to find some goddamn clothes, walking around a broken down filthy house butt naked isn’t the most comfortable. As I gathered up my gross-ly wet clothes from the ground and slid them on, I took a glance at who was left in the house. Gerard and Mikey obviously went back to the dorm, Kellin and Vic were eerily not anywhere to be seen, so i went around, very uncomfortable in my wet, cold clothes, plus my horrifying headache. The worst part is I didn’t know what was on the clothes. It could honestly be anything from cum to gasoline judging from last night. 

 

After a lot of thought, I decided to be a good friend and attempt to clean them up. It started with Pete and Patrick, with me desperately trying to clean off their bare chests, and look at their dicks as little as possible, which is almost impossible when you’re trying to clean the bitches. But, I got through it, and managed to dress them.. In also gross wet clothes. Next was Josh and Tyler, which I basically had to do the same thing to. Once I was done with that, I tried to find anyone else, but gave up and got my stuff and practically scampered out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I really hate myself. Thanks for reading if you did, it means a lot to me. Feedback makes me not want the sweet release of death.. I promise it gets more lit.


End file.
